


CrissCross Love

by halcyonwhispers



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Done in 2013, F/M, Female Crona, Fluff and smut tho, Have at it, My First Work in This Fandom, Not in it anymore, Smut, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonwhispers/pseuds/halcyonwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A innocent walk home ends up turning into a realizations of new feeling and experiences for Crona. Her relationship with Kid just went up to the next level in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CrissCross Love

**Author's Note:**

> This isnt my best work as it was done back in 2013 and I was too lazy to edit it. So.

Slow footsteps echoed off the walls of the school hallway as a 16 year old boy lingered by, awaiting a certain witch to finally notice him. Though it was apparent by his forced cool exterior that he didn't want her to know how much he wanted to see her.

“Sh-shinigami-kun.” A timid voice spoke out.

The thin girl stood off to the side with her right hand holding her left arm. The familiar movement stuck in the same awkward gesture as always. Her soft pink hair was still in that frustrating uneven style and she still had the same habit to look down at her feet whenever someone spoke to her.

Crona's powdered blue eyes glanced up from under her dark lashes. The girl bit down on her bottom lip, making Kid's heart do flip-flops.

Kid's golden eyes looked over at her in relief, but made quick to change his face expression. In truth he didn't want Crona to know how much he craved her attention and presence.

She was very much like a drug that the shinigami had to have all the time.

To an outsider it would just be a common case of adoration between a boyfriend and girlfriend. However the case here was quite different.

The urge to be near her, see her, to be looked at by her, the need to hear she loved him just as he loved her, to hear her say it, the wanting itself was great.

Almost an obsession. It was so great it even almost pasted Kid's addiction to have everything in symmetry.

Almost....

“Crona didn't I say to call me by my name. Shinigami-kun sounds so bland. I thought you knew me better than that.” He said faking the hurt in his voice, knowing that Crona wouldn't really know the difference. She was still learning after all.

Crona's eyes went wide and she swallowed hard. Slightly afraid that she had upset her boyfriend, she hurryingly said, “I'm s-sor-sorry.” Her pale face went a pretty pink.

“No problem. But from now on call me Kid.”

“O-ok...”she went as Kid tilted his head, making his multicolor hair move, “...K-kid.”

“Thank you Crona,” he said with a triumph grin as he (the gentleman he was) nonchalantly offered an arm to her. The blood in his cheeks gathered as he tried to control his heart from beating any louder.

Blushing, Crona stared at his arm before taking it with a strange grace and quickly glanced at Kid's handsome face. This followed by keeping her eyes to the floor as they made their way out of the huge academy. Then repeating the process again and again.

The pink haired girl didn't know why he really went out with her. Even after three wonderful years together, whenever she thought about it too much, her head would begin to ache with the questions.

It just didn't make sense. Why her? She wasn't pretty in any way, she was weird, and was a witch! A witch in training maybe but that didn't change the fact that she betrayed them! Hurt Maka...hurt Kid...

Her mother was a psychopath and Medusa had almost- well did, depending on who you ask-succeed into turning her only child into a mindless killer. She was basically the enemy! And Kid was like a prince or very close to something like that. His father was Death for crying out loud!

Not that it mattered who he was. She would love him no matter who he was! No matter what was wrong with her she will always want to be with him! She would love him with all her heart! Now and forever! Yeah! She loved him!

I lo-love him! She thought.

“Kid I lov-!” The thought escaped her head but was ironically cut off by Kid himself.

“Hey Crona- huh- Sorry were you going to say something?”

Kid was currently walking Crona to his mansion but was stopped due to the adorable look on his girlfriend's face.

He knew that look. Whenever Crona had her pink eyebrows together, was biting her bottom lip, and had a faraway look in her blue eyes, it meant that some great thought was screaming through her pink head.

Kid stared at her for a while, curious about what problem was going around her mind.

The golden eyed boy smiled. She was really easy to read. But he that made her love her even more if possible.

“Crona? What's wrong?”

“Nooooo!” Crona screeched.

He gave a smug smile and raised an eyebrow, “No?”

“I-I-I mean- I didn't-,” the girl hung her head, “I don't ha-have anything to s-say K-kkid”

He stared at her for a little longer, hoping she would finish her thought. When she didn't, the shinigami shrugged a shoulder, “Hope you don't mind coming over then.”

Her big blue eyes grew even bigger. She stared down at her feet, blushing horribly. But she bit down harder on her lip and nodded. 

~*~

It's really quiet in here, Crona thought as she looked around the huge palace.

Down to the last detail, everything was in perfect symmetry. Kid had made sure of that the moment his father had thought of building a new home for his son and weapons.

They slowly walked up the long staircase and finally reached Kid's bedroom. He opened the door leading to the huge master bedroom. The walls were white with black carpet, two big windows made up most of the wall opposite to the door. A simple golden desk and TV stand stood along the other two remains walls. Matching curtains against the windows made a dramatic look to the setting sun outside. Ironed out black and white sheets on the bed completed the look of the bedroom.

Kid looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry it isn’t in order.” He said picking a string of lent off the desk and into a black and white trash can. Crona stared blankly around. Everything looked like someone had spent hours just cleaning this one room.

The mansion itself was a work of art. Everything looked so...beautiful to Crona that in truth in made her feel uncomfortable.

Her own childhood home had been one-fifth or smaller the size of this place. And most of the time back when she was younger, she would have spent it in that dark room-

Crona swallowed hard and looked away. A pit of fear borrowed itself in her mind. Images of days seeming like months inside that dark room raced through her mind with lighting speed.

No.... The young witch closed her eyes at the memories floating back into her head.

Medusa isn't here. She thought. That women is dead. Dead...

"Crona?" Kid spoke out to his pink haired girlfriend. "What's wrong?" The look of worry on Kid's face made a hole in Crona's heart. How could she make him worry about her skeletons in her closet? Dead things should remain buried five feet under.

"What's wrong Crona?" Kid repeated softly to her.

"Nothing K-Kid." She reassured.

"Please Crona...Tell me what bothering you ."

She shook her head, making locks of pink hair sway. She looked away feeling disgusted with herself for making him worry.

Kid gave a soft sigh. I wish you would tell me Crona.

"K-kid can I sit on t-the b-bed?" Said a blushing Crona hoping to break the awkward silence.

"Of course Crona." Kid replied taking a seat next to her." Do you want to take off your shoes?"

Blushing, the thin girl nodded and slipped off her shoes just as her boyfriend did the same.

They sat there for several seconds awaiting for something...

Say something Crona! She silently screamed to herself.

"S-so how is everyone?"

Kid blinked at her sudden question. "Uh- Black*Star just started dating Tsubaki. He brags non-stop about her. And Soul finally agreed to have dinner with Maka's parents."

"Oh...i-is her mother going to be there too?"

"I think so."

"Ha-have you ever seen her before?" She questioned thinking about her best friend's unseen mother.

"Ye-no. Never seen her. Truth be told  I think that's why Soul said yes," he suddenly smirked and added absentmindedly," That and Maka giving gave him a blow-job mustn't have been that ba--" His golden eyes grew huge after realizing what he saying.

"Bl-blow-job? What's that K-kid?"

He suddenly became very interested in her lips. So soft looking and so very inviting. How could she not know what a blow job is? She's too innocent for her own good. He tore his golden gaze from her lips. The wanting to taste them not fading.

"It’s nothing Crona. Ju-just forget what I said," Under his breath he murmured, "It would be best."

She tilted her head not understanding why he suddenly became bashful.

Just as that thought made her way to her head, her fingers on the bed grazed Kid's. He pulled back as if fire had licked his hand. Kid stood up in the shock of feeling her hand when he was turned on by her without her even noticing.

"I'm-I'm going to get us something to-uh-drink, yeah drink!" Kid's voice shook.

"Want me to he-help you?"

"No-um-I got it." And with that her boyfriend disappeared out the giant door. 

Crona sighed. "What's wrong with me?"

The young witch thought back to a couple of days ago.

 

~*~

 

She had been talking to Maka, Tsubaki, Lizz, and Patty in a typical girl's day out. They had gone out to eat ice cream. The day had been the same as always until Patty had awkwardly brought up the topic of sex in that bubbly goofy mood of her's.

Lizz had blushed at her sister's words and scolded her younger twin. Maka and Tsubaki both choked on their ice cream while Crona felt like she was about to have a nosebleed. Out of all the places to talk about sex, why at an ice cream shop....?

Medusa had told her how men and women had children. That was it. It wasn't until she became older that the truth of the activity came to light. About how pleasuring it could be for both partners. 

"What 'bouts you Maka? I hear a little birdie telling me you and Soul have been getting hot and heavy lately." Patty went on with an airhead smile.

Maka cleared her throat, face still scarlet, and said, “Soul and I are very...mature when it comes to our love life. That's all I'm telling any of you!" She blushed uncontrollably.

Lizz looked over at Maka with a face that said I know what you mean. She then went out talking about how all the guys she went out with are always interested in how well she's in bed.

"Men are pigs. Simple as that,” she turned to her twin, “And that's why I don't want you dating yet Patty."

Patty held a finger to her mouth with a bland look on her face before saying, “Does that mean I can't go out with Paul to the movies?"

"What!" Lizz looked like she was about to start foaming from the mouth.

"Just kidding!" Giggled Patty.

Shaking her head, Maka turned to her pink haired friend. "What about you Crona? You and Kid have been dating for a while right?" She grinned, “Have anything to share?"

Crona's face turned red as the three other female faces turned towards her. "Um-Shinigami-kun and I-I...um-we...." She trailed off.

"You don't have to saying anything Crona if you don't want to." Tsubaki spoke out gently. The rest of the girls nodded, except Patty who saw a butterfly passing by at that moment and decided to try to catch it.

Crona swallowed, “It’s not t-that....it’s just...we haven't d-d-one any...thing l-like th-that."

All of them stared at her silently...."YOU TWO HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING?!"

Crona bit down on her bottom lip and stared down at her lap, feeling ashamed but not knowing why.

Maka remembered to close her mouth and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Crona-I didn't to mean to be so blunt. It’s just that-wow, nothing uh?-  I mean," Maka brought her closed first to her mouth and coughed uncomfortably.

"But haven't you two been dating like- forever?" Patty suddenly came back into the conversation after losing interest in the butterfly and became more in to the cherry on her sister's sundae.   

"Three years isn't forever Patty..." Tsubaki sweat-dropped.

Crona stared at her lap.

"I don't understand," she whispered, “Is-is there something wi-with me? The most w-we've ever do-done is....was a-ki-kiss on the-the cheek."

They all stared, suddenly feeling bad for bring up the topic of sex out of nowhere.

The older blond twin gulped, “Oh Crona nothing is wrong with you! Kid can be a prune sometimes! He just doesn't want to make you feel uncomfortable!" She hoped to make the young witch feel better.

"Plus he's really old fashioned! You know how he is! He's always been like that, even when we were kids!" Maka added in too.

Tsubaki nodded eagerly. “There's nothing wrong with not doing anything. The two of you are just-um-pure! Yeah, pure when it comes to your relationship! Relationships take a while before anything serious can happen. I admire you for that!"

Patty glanced sideways at the black haired girl. “But you and Black*Star just started dating and I heard about what you two were doing behind the training fields-" The younger blond was cut off as the taller girl slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not helping Patty! Plus Black*Star and I have been partners for years."

Patty shrugged and peeled off her hand before turning to a surprised Crona. "Kid can be a poop head." The younger twin agreed.

Yet Crona blushed and her ears turned deaf when all the girls tried to change her mind.

 

~*~     

 

Crona sighed heavily falling back onto Kid's neatly folded bed. The most they've ever done was a simple kiss on the cheek... Even Crona knew that most couples that have been together as long as they at least done SOMETHING.

A serious kiss...Kiss... She lifted her hand to touch her lips. Crona felt herself blush.  Who knew such a tiny word meant so much.

She never knew the warm touch people could give until Maka became her friend. Then the warmth was filled by Kid. It was the same warmth yet it was different. However she loved both every much. Medusa never bothered to even pat her head, never mind to give her only child a hug. Her mother was evil. Literally she seemed to be evil in the flesh.

Just as Crona felt the sting of tears come forcibly in her eyes, the huge black doors to the room opened and in came Death the Kid-empty handed.

He looked uncomfortable as he said slowly, “I never asked what you wanted to drink...sorr-Crona what's wrong?" Kid asked, started at what he saw.

When he came in he didn't think he would walk in on Crona rubbing globs of fresh tears out of her blue eyes.

It only took several short strides to get to his love. “What's the matter Crona?" He sat down next to her as she hugged herself, rubbing the black long sleeves of her dress.

"N-nothing...its just I-I wanted to-to tell you...how ha-happy I am to still b-be with yo-you." Not far from the truth that was passing through her mind. She was indeed grateful for being with him.

Kid's golden gaze held her flinching glances. Why won't you talk to me Crona? He shook his head sadly. Did she think that he wasn't capable of helping her? Of loving her?

No. Stop making things up Kid. He told himself.

The witch kept her gaze to the black carpet and stayed quiet. Her heart felt like it was throbbing and breaking at the same time. She didn't want to trouble Kid with her stupid problems that were already supposed to be taken care of.

The shinigami watched her as his lips formed her name. He watched as she peered over her dark eyelashes. He watched as her brilliant blue eyes grew wide as he moved closer and tucked away one of those frustrating uneven pink locks of hair behind her ears. 

"I'm going to kiss you." He spoke ever so softly, his breath tickled her lips.

Crona stared at the shinigami-a million things shooting through her head-before closing her eyes nervously and breathing out quietly, "O-ok."

And he half watched as his lips covered her's in a precious moment.

The kiss was sweet and he loved how she tasted like lavender. Not wanting to scare her, he kept the kiss simple, yet is felt like his heart-his soul-was crying out in pure bliss.

Kid's hand move up and brushed her petal soft cheek with his fingers. His other hand cupped the back of her head, the sensation of her silk hair making him realize how much he wanted her.

It wasn't until he felt a wetness on her cheeks did he stop and stare at her.

Crona was crying silently, wads of salty tears flowing freely down her face.

"Crona! I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that so suddenly!" Kid cried out blushing and feeling devastated that he made her cry. 

"I-its no-not tha-t! I'm ha-happy that y-you ki-kiss-ed me-me and-and-" She couldn't speak properly through her quiet sobs. The witch did indeed feel blissful. It's was just that at the same time a deep and unbearable fear and pain came over her that matched the happiness.

Her biggest fear over the last couple years with her friends, was what if they suddenly opened their eyes to what she was. Because she was a what, not a person. It was one of the first things Medusa had taught her that when she was little. Crona was a tool to be used and played with. Nothing more and nothing less. She listen and obeyed. That was all she had to do. But what if these people, all these people who she came to love, suddenly came to their senses and....left her in that black room.

Alone.....

"I know that's not all Crona. Please tell me what been bothering you. I can help! I want to help! Just tell me what's going on." Kid said desperately. 

Crona shook her head furiously and with her hands she tried to smother the growing sobs. It hurt so much but she knew no matter what she couldn't spread her disease of madness onto her love. She would rather die than let him feel an ounce of what she felt every day as a child.

In a blink of an eye, Crona was suddenly push on her back onto the bed, with Death the Kid looming over her in a dramatic fashion. His golden eyes were steely yet underneath they held a softness.

"Crona..."

She swallowed a deep breath of air before pulling up her arms to cover her eyes, a vain effort to hide her tears. She must look like a nightmare. Probably even uglier then what she was ready was.

Shes trying to hide. Kid thought numbly.

"Crona," he spoke," I love you."

She froze at his words. So very serious and generous. The words struck her fragile heart in a hard beating. He loved her. He loved her.

He loved-

Kid loves me.

Yet to Kid's utter amazement, she just started to cry harder.

"Crona," Kid tried once more, trying to keep his voice from sheer panic. "Please tell me what's wrong. I love you too much to just pretend you’re ok. Just tell me...what's wrong? You mean so much to me and I would crawl to hell and back if you asked me to. You're my whole world. I couldn't bare it if I lost you to something I could've saved you from. So please Crona- talk to me. I'm begging you," he rambled on," I love you."

There-he said it again. Crona thought, harsh tears still coming down her face.

"Ki-kid....I'm-I'm ok.” She sobbed."I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. ImfineImfi-" She sobbed louder, "Kid," She finally raised up her arm over her head to stare up at him through wet tears, “I’m not fine! I'm not fine!" She wailed.

"Oh Crona..." Kid whispered.

"I'm scared th-that...one day. All of y-you will-will leave and...And realize that...you all....hate....me for all the- terrible th-things...I've done." She kept taking deep breathes and could hardy talk. But it wasn't until she spoke it out loud, did it sound childish. But she went on, “I’m scared of-of lo-losing everyone! I'm sc-scared of losing Maka! And," she stopped to gather some air into her struggling lungs, "I would rather....die then lose you."

"Kid,” she reached up and gently touch his black hair, “I love you."

Maka was the first one who told her and showed her about that strange thing called 'love'. Yet in the end it was Kid who finally made her understand what it truly meant.

Kid suddenly leaned down and licked away the salty tears imprinted on her soft face. He stared at her eyes as he said softy, “Crona, I love you. I will always be with you. No matter what happens...I will always be yours."

His lips once again took hers, however this time Kid did not keep it simple.

His tongue gently out lined her bottom lip, asking silent permission to deepen the kiss.  She opened her mouth, letting a whimper escape, their tongues dancing in an erotic motion.

When they came up from air, they were both flushed and panting hard. Their lips meet once again, the sensation hard and demanding. Soon afterwards Kid began a trail of kisses to her neck. He fingered the buttons on her high collar, trying to expose more of her pale sender neck. When he succeeded, Kid began to suckle softly on it. 

"Kid...." Crona moaned out.

"Crona.....I am yours." Kid said against her neck.

His hand tried to pull up her ankle length dress, hoping to feed a part of his body that seemed to be demanding this. Yet it was hard to pull the rest of once he gotten it up to her knees. Sensing his distress, the young witch said in a low voice, “The buttons are on the...." She swallowed heavily before finishing, “back. Do-do you want me to...turn around...?" Crona blushed even more if possible.

Kid flushed and nodded. When she turned her back to him, he slowly began to unbutton the big black round objects to reveal beautiful pale white skin.

"Crona," he questioned in a husky voice, “Can I touch you?"

"...Please..."

The shinigami slowly trailed hot kisses along her spine sending shivers of pure pleasure into the witch.

Her breath caught as his hand went to her front and began to tease her nipple shamelessly. A hot pool started to gather in between her thighs. A deep startling ache that wanted something. Yet Crona didn't know what it was.

She moaned out his name again. Her panting grew more as he nibbled on her neck while teasing her harden nipple. It wasn't until she turned back to face him did she feel something hard and big poking her thigh. Crona gasped, clearly surprised at how aroused Kid was. Just at that moment Kid's mouth fell upon her's once again in a hard attack.

"Crona..." He spoke in a deep growl that make her ache with want.

Soon he lead a trail of hot kisses from her mouth to her neck and finally on her breast. Crona was never big, but over the past three years she had gotten to the size his hand almost covered her whole breast. Yet to him, she was always perfect. When he placed a sweet kiss in her nipple, she whimpered his name and cried out once he took her rosy peek into his mouth. The black and white haired young man gently nibbled and toyed with it while his other hand went to the other.

With one hand the witch covered her mouth to silence her cries of pleasure, and with the other she gripped Kid's head. To keep him in place and to simply touch him, to make sure this was real, to make sure he was real. She needed to make sure this wasn't a fantastic dream that she was having.

Kid glanced up and saw that his lover had covered her mouth. "Why are you doing that?" He said in a husky tone.

Crona felt as if her face would go up in flames. "So I...I won't be so…L-loud..."

Kid smiling, reached up to her eye level and traced his thumb over her swollen lips. "Silly precious." He met her mouth again with the same demanding yet loving kiss.

Then suddenly the girl had a strong urge to feel him. She wanted to feel his hot skin being melted against hers. And before she knew it, Crona began to tug and pull at his now wrinkled dress shirt.

"K-kid," she panted as she tugged on his dress shirt, “Off.....plea-" Her plea was cut off as Kid obeyed her by straddling her slim hips and striping off his white shirt and showing off a very nice looking six-pack. Again a flaming ache came over her lower region of her stomach. "Your turn precious."

He groaned softly when she, embarrassed, wiggled out if her black dress and only laid in navy blue panties. It wasn't until that moment that Crona fully realized that she was actually topless and self cautiously covered her breasts.  

Kid frowned and leaned down next to her ear causing her to shiver at the sound of his whispering voice. "Please don't be shy Crona. You're so beautiful," she looked up at him with an innocent look that made Kid want to take her then and there.

She asked almost silently if he really thought she was beautiful. The shinigami grinned," You're perfectly symmetrical." Her face became bundles of roses at the compliment. Crona knew that when Kid called something symmetrical he meant it was something very beautiful.

She shyly moved her arms from her breasts and laced them around his neck, hoping it wasn't to straight forward of her. Kid smiled instead and began to kiss her with full force as his hand went down to her breasts to tease them once more. Crona moaned as yet again his mouth went to her nipple, however this time Kid cautiously lowered his hand to in between her thighs, to the spot that wouldn't stop the aching.

Though the thin fabric of her panties, Kid gently rubbed against the witch's wet womanhood, lost in lust.

"K...kid!!" At her cry, he looked at her face and watched the looks of her own lust and wanting. This time when their lips meet again, it was Crona's doing in pressing their mouths together.

Her hands then toyed with the button and zipper of his pants. Once she had gotten them undone, Kid took something out of one of the pockets and quickly tugged off the black trousers, leaving him in black boxers, clearly letting the thin girl under him see his want.

Crona's blue eyes grew giant. He's so-big! H-how can this work?! She thought. Almost reading her thoughts, Kid smiled at his innocent love. "Don't worry Crona. We were made for each other." He spoke again in the same husky voice.

God he wanted her. But Kid knew this was Crona's first time and he wanted her to feel everything one should feel during their first time. Maybe not everything at once...he didn't want to scare the poor girl.

Suddenly he was grateful for taking a condom out of the bathroom when he was supposed to be getting drinks. He didn't know why he gotten it. Sure he felt turned on by her before he left the room but that didn't mean that he was planning to have sex with the love of his life. Especially when he came back in to find Crona crying. The son of Death never felt more stupid than that moment. Here he was thinking about sex, when his precious girl was crying her eyes out.

 Hell he didn't even think about it when he first kissed her. It was just...after she told him what was bothering her, it made him feel joy, so completely filled with happiness that the moment just came over him. That and the sudden urge to bury himself in her. It was the moment that love and lust collided together.  

And by the way she's moving her hips tells Kid that the moment wasn't his alone. He wanted her-no- he needed her.

Soon enough Kid's fingers slide under her panties to feel Crona's wet petals. "Ughhhhh!" Crona let out an erotic cry and began to grasp his shoulders as the pleasure began to heat her blood. Her hips started to grind harder against him. Blue powdered eyes turned glassy as the true hit of lust came over her being.

Kid rubbed and was not surprised when his finger slide into her with ease. She was perfectly wet. His breath grew even heavier with want. Crona moaned his name loudly, begging him for something she didn't quite understand. He slide his finger in and out, yet quick and hard, almost imaging how tight she will be once he gets to make-love with her. How will it feel when they finally get to become one? The very thought was making him even hard if possible.

"Ki-Kid....," Crona whispered in a smothering tone filled with love and lust.

Kid, trying to keep from panting too hard, brought himself to meet her blue gaze with his own golden one. He kissed her white neck lovingly. Before the thin girl pulled their lips together, she said, trying to keep her own pants under control, “...I love you."

Between the intense kisses, Kid spoke in the same voice, “I love you too Crona," he said when they finally came up for air as she glanced at him timidly and asked if there was more. Kid smiled. "There is...do you want me too...?"

"Please. Kid...please..." She blushed adorably. Something that looked too innocent for what she was asking to be done.

Kid kissed her with love bursting from his heart once her answer came to his ears.

He wrapped several fingers around the white waistband of her navy blue panties, ready to to what she asked him to do.

Everything moved in slow motion.  Crona took a sharp intake of her breath as she felt Kid about to take off the only article of clothing she had on. She never felt like this before; so utterly loved and wanted with the combination a scorching hot passion. The pink haired was completely willing to give up her virginity to the only man she was ever going to be with when she heard---

"YO KID! COME OUT! THE GOD BLACK*STAR IS HER--AAARRRGGGGGG!!!!!!"

With one glance inside the steamy bed room, Tsubaki fainted into Black*Star's shocked body. Lucky for her, the 'god' managed to catch the busty black haired girl and place her on the floor, blue eyes still staring at the scene with a dropped jaw.

"OH MY GOD! CRONA IS A GIRL!!"

"Black*Star we already knew Crona was a girl remember?" Patty stared blankly, looking into the room not really knowing what was happening.

Lizz screamed out and placed a claw-like grip on her sister's eyes confused eyes. She screamed at her not to look, for such things were too mature for her innocent soul.

Then Maka screamed in a voice that she only saved for her father." KID WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO CRONA?!" Her concern for her friend echoed around the mansion.

Soul stared, jaw dropped to the floor with a slight nosebleed as he croaked out,"C-cool, but man, out of all the times..."

Suddenly as if a switch was turned on inside the two males, Soul and Black*Star -in sync- gripped the two handles of the giant doors and slammed it shut. Some things should NOT be disturbed. Guy code.

 

~*~

"Oh god, why now? What have I done to offend you?" Kid cried as he dropped to Crona's blanket covered side.

The loud cries of all their friends came at full force as it sounded like Soul and Black*Star were trying to calm down the girls, yet oddly enough they couldn't hear Black*Star's girlfriend and weapon.

A hard blush stained the witch's face. She was so embarrassed that her loved ones had seen....their activities.

She peeked over at Kid's face and suddenly they both burst out laughing. They held their foreheads together as kid whispered, his tone filled with glee, “Let’s try again next time."

"Hehe- Yeah..." She paused for a second. "And Kid?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She kissed his swollen lips tenderly.

He returned it lovely. "I love you too Crona."

 


End file.
